


Cheek Kisses and High Fives

by Nocticola



Series: Demisexual Nathan [5]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Troubles (Haven), Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, American Sign Language, Audrey knows ASL, Autistic Nathan Wuornos, Bisexual Audrey Parker, Bisexual Duke Crocker, Demisexual Nathan Wuornos, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, In the first chapter, It's my au and Nathan is canon demi here later, Jordan's Trouble, M/M, My 90th fic!, Nathan's Trouble, Panromantic Nathan Wuornos, Real world equivalent to a Trouble, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, for me 'picky' means demi coded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: A soulmate AU where you have a black stain where your soulmate is supposed to touch you for the first time and it turns to millions of colors once they do.---"We haven't touched before? How is that possible?""I don't care. High five? "





	1. Nathan and the Black Lips on a Cheek

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write an RomComAU but frankly, this is as romcom-y as I can write so this is it.
> 
> I was hoping this would be a one-shot but no can do. First chapter is about Nathan, second about Audrey and then season one as a Soulmate Mark RomCom AU.
> 
> Also, this is my 90th fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Troubles, but Nathan still has congenital insensitivity to pain aka he can't feel pain.  
> Jordan also has a condition.
> 
> Also I have about an equal grasp of timelines as the actual Haven writers so take any mentions of time passing with a grain of salt, my writer brain doesn't wanna deal with math.
> 
> Fic Art: https://demisexualnathanvuornos.tumblr.com/post/174220451613/cheek-kisses-and-high-fives-chapter-1-nathan

Nathan Thaddeus Wuornos (born Hansen), mid-30s cop in Haven, Maine, knows what can happen when one ends up in a relationship with the wrong person. He had a front row seat to the relationship between his biological parents, Elizabeth and Max, who were high school sweethearts. They weren't soulmates, and they knew it because their soulmate marks stayed black no matter what, but they tried to make it work anyway. Maybe they thought teenage hormones knew better than the universe. Or maybe it was the age old 'girl thinks she can change a boy, and suffers horribly for it' narrative. Of course, that's not how it's framed, but that's what it was. Nathan hates that he had a part in it all. His Mom got pregnant with him too young, and had to stay with his biological father, no matter what he did.

Nathan doesn't like to think about it. Those years they spent in that house. He's really glad she eventually managed to leave him, and that she found his Dad, Garland, her real soulmate. Anytime she can, his Mom wears dresses with bare shoulders, to show off all the colors on her right shoulder, the first place his Dad touched her. The first comfort she was given in years by a someone who was not Nathan. They are still happy, and Nathan wants what they have. 

It just doesn't seem to be happening for him. Some claim that he's just picky, by not just going out there and being more active in finding his soulmate, or just trying to find someone who's 'good enough for now'. But he doesn't really get all that. If there is someone out there for him, does he really need to rush out to look for them? Who knows if they are even in the same town right now. For a long time he thought he could wait, he was not in a hurry. He trusts the Universe. 

His mark doesn't really help with all this, either. A lot of them are blackened hands from handshakes, or easily hidden under people's clothes. Nathan's? Is right on his face. The mark is shaped like black lips on his right cheek. At least the first touch is probably a nice event, but he's gotten a lot of flack about it all his life. He can't really hide it. Nathan knows that everyone has a mark, but sometimes he feels like it would be better to live in a world that didn't. The constant reminder of 'you're alone!' becomes more and more unbearable as he gets older. But he also finds it hard to just get out there to meet people. 

It also doesn't help that Nathan is kinda a freak. He has CIP or congenital insensitivity to pain. It's one of the lovely things he got from his bio dad. He can feel touch, temperature, so he can mostly function normally, but his nervous system doesn't know how to process pain. It's lead to a lot of gross situations where he didn't realize he was biting his lip until he tasted blood, and everything with his bio dad. He's very particular about how he moves and what he does, so he has managed to be a functional human being, with most people not even being able to tell there's something different in him, but he knows and sometimes he feels slightly lacking. Not quite a 'real boy', like Duke Crocker used to say about him, when they were in an enemies phase of their frenemy relationship as kids. And when people do find out, when he doesn't react to something he should, people react negatively. He wishes he could just be normal in some way. But neither his body nor his feelings seem to function the way it should. 

While the world in general doesn't really worry about touching as such (your mark is your mark and The Touch TM happens the way it happens), dates are usually the exception. If you are seriously looking for your soulmate, part of the fun is waiting for the right time to see if you're compatible. At least, that's what people say. That's not really Nathan's experience, though. Nathan is socially awkward (and autistic, not that he mentions that often), and maybe too attached to the soulmates idea for casual dating to hold much appeal to him as such, but he's also not quite sure how he feels about the whole test thing. If he likes someone, which doen't happen that often, knowing they are his soulmate as soon as possible would be nice. But he also doesn't want to rush. He wishes the whole thing would be more natural. Just let it all happen on its own pace. He hasn't really met anyone who's on the same page about it. The fact that his mark is right there often leads to awkwardness, when some dates decide to just test and immediately kiss his cheek. When nothing happened, they just leave with an apology and a 'better luck next time'. Connecting is so hard like this. 

But people's attitudes change and this happened less and less once people got older. Those who hadn't found their soulmates started being more open to settling, and they might even wait a few dates until any touching happened. And not being soulmates stopped being such a deterrent to relationships. Or at least sex. Although as far as Nathan can tell, it rarely has been a deterrent to having sex with people. Nathan doesn't quite understand either point. He wants his soulmate, wants what his parents have and as he gets older he gets more offers to settle with a non-soulmate. But he's just really wary about doing that. Sometimes people think he's weird because of that. He wishes he had a better way to tell people that he's not ready to settle, that he really believes in his mark, because not everyone really does. He doesn't like having to tell people that he's seen what can happen when you get into a relationship with the wrong person. He doesn't want to parade his childhood trauma as an excuse or an explanation. 

And yet people do settle down. Nathan doesn't quite understand why people don't just wait for the right one when they know it's out there. But even for him, the situation hasn't been quite that simple. 

*__*

#Duke Crocker

Duke Crocker is Nathan's best friend, has been for most of his life, more or less, and his kinda ex. They connected quite quickly when they were young because of their messed up home lives, and even though Duke can be an asshole sometimes, including about Nathan's condition, somehow they make their friendship work. They can't say the same about their sorry attempt at a romantic relationship. 

At one point during their teen years, when they both realized they like boys too, as Duke embraced being bi and Nathan eventually settled on pan as a label (even if that doesn't quite feel like the whole story to him), there weren't that many choices around to explore that. But that's just one reason why their friendship turned romantic for a while. There was a connection. But it became clear quite soon that they are more suited to friendship, although in the aftermath it wasn't sure whether they could manage even that. 

Aspects of each other that they accepted in a best friend turned intolerable in a relationship. Duke's digs hurt more, as did Nathan's suspicions. But ultimately, Nathan couldn't really get over the fact that they weren't soulmates. 

“Not everyone is looking for true love like you, Nathan!” Duke yelled at him after their final fight at the end of high school. “Being soulmates didn't help my parents! There's more to all of this than that. It's about making it work.” 

“I don't think I want to. With you. It just doesn't feel right. We argue too much. It's not working.” 

“Fine, you freak! Be alone!” 

Those were the last words they exchanged in over a year. 

And Duke seemed determined to stand behind his words, by coming back to Haven some years later with a non-soulmate wife, Evi. Evi was fun to hang out with, but her relationship with Duke was stormy, full of fights and break-ups and getting back together again. That went on for years, and it certainly didn't make Nathan feel better about trying to make a relationship work with a non-soulmate. After 5 years of marriage, Evi left for good, partly because of Duke and because she got tired of small town life. Years later, Evi sent an invitation to her second wedding, a proper one instead of a Las Vegas elopement, with her soulmate, Kate. It was a beautiful ceremony, and Evi looked so in love with her new wife. Duke was happy for her. But he still tried to tell Nathan that soulmates aren't everything. 

Yet about a year from Evi's wedding, Duke finally changed his mind. He went to a concert in Boston and came back with Jennifer Mason, a lovely brunette who was surprisingly OK with showing off the colorful hand prints on the small of her back the first time she was introduced to Nathan. Nathan was happy for Duke. Jennifer is great. And at some point after that Nathan and Duke stopped really being exes and became best friends again, except this time it was better. A lot of the tensions that was between them has dissipated as they got older and wiser. But Nathan is still alone. The lips on his cheek keep being black. 

*__* 

#Hannah Driscoll

When Nathan starts approaching 30, his loneliness is starting to get the better of him again and he starts dating again. He asks his Mom to set him up with someone. It's not ideal, Nathan hates being set up on dates, but sometimes it seems like that's the only way he'll manage to do something about his soulmate issue. He was early at the restaurant, as he usually is, and he tries to think of ways to bide his time without seeming like an asshole if his date catches him while waiting for his date to arrive. 

Luckily, he doesn't actually have to wait that long before he sees his date, who looks immediately familiar. The recognition is clear on her face too. 

“Hannah Driscoll!” 

“Nathan Wuornos,” she replies, smiling at him. 

Nathan quickly gets up from his seat to pull her chair. They went to school K-12 but have lost touch over the years since. Hannah's father, Reverent Edmund Driscoll, was always very adamant that Hannah should wait for her soulmate, and only test for it after she was done with her studies. He was harsh, especially after Hannah's mother left him but Nathan has no bad memories of Hannah, which he can't say for all his former classmates. Even though Nathan is quite convinced she isn't his soulmate (they knew of each other for years, shouldn't they have noticed already?), it will be nice to catch up with her. 

“I didn't realize you are in contact with my Mom?” 

“You know the Mom Network in small towns. She called my Mom who called me.” 

“Of course.” 

They order dinner and go through the normal 'what have you been up to since high school?' discussions. They both went out in the world for a bit before coming right back to Haven. Hannah became an accountant and Nathan became a cop. It's all nice and comfortable, and when Nathan walks Hannah home and she leans over to kiss his cheek, Nathan lets her. Her lips are nice and soft, but nothing happens. 

Nathan smiles awkwardly, “We probably touched in high school already. It was kinda a longshot.” 

Hannah looks disappointed, “Yeah. That makes sense. Would you still like to try to have a relationship with me? We would make our mothers happy,” they both laughs before Hannah adds, with a sadder tone, “We wouldn't have to be alone.” 

Nathan falls silent. He has always liked Hannah. They had a lovely time. But there is a part of him that feels uneasy about a relationship like this. He's not ready, and doesn't really feel the need, to be with someone just to be with someone. He thought he was, but now he knows he's not there yet. 

“I can be friends.” 

Hannah looks disappointed at first but quickly recovers. “I can do that.” 

*__* 

#Jess Minnion 

After Duke comes back from a concert trip with his own soulmate, with Nathan's own nowhere in sight, he starts dating again. He gets set up with Jess Minnion, by Laverne this time, an interesting woman with a passion for animal rights, a Quebecker who is semi-new in Haven, having inherited her grandmother's house only a year prior. Luckily she ends up finding Nathan's awkwardness charming and Nathan really thinks there is potential between them. He really wants to get to know her better, and he's happy that the feeling seems to be mutual. 

Yet he couldn't help but notice her checking his mark quite often. He really hates that he can't hide it, because it's not exactly polite to lean on your hand all the time. He doesn't really notice hers, which is not unusual. And they are approaching the age when people are settling down properly. He just wishes the whole process didn't have to be so blatant sometimes. 

After the date, Nathan walks Jess home and then the awkwardness sets in again. Nathan had fun. But he's not sure he's quite ready to test the relationship yet. 

"I had a lovely time," he tells her. 

"Me too. I would like to meet you again." 

Nathan smiles shyly. Hopefully that means no testing tonight. "Me too. I'll call you. Good night." 

Jess seems slightly taken aback by it, but she quickly recovers and smiles, "I'll look forward to it. Good night." 

Nathan's not quite sure he handled that the best possible way, but they set up another date, so his behavior couldn't have been that bad. 

\--- 

They date for a while, taking things slow. On their third date they finally really discuss the whole soulmate issue. 

“I like your mark,” Jess says rather bluntly while they are discussing dessert options. “After a while you even stop really noticing it.” 

Nathan smiles shyly and blushes. “Thanks,” he mumbles while burying his face in the menu. 

“You're also cute when you blush.” 

Nathan smiles awkwardly, "I think you're cute too. " 

"Well, that's good. I think this thing has gone quite well. But we still haven't checked for soulmates."

Nathan taps the table nervously. "I don't even know where your mark is," he says trying to sound smooth but doubting his success. 

Jess just smiles, "I could show you if you want to." 

Nathan gulps. It's not that he's that new at this. And he does really like Jess. He's not sure whether they're soulmates or not, but there's potential. He's not quite sure he's ready to know. At this age, everything is so complicated when it comes to dating. 

"Am I your only prospect?" Nathan's not sure why he asked that. But if he's gonna commit to this at all, he doesn't want to get his heartbroken. 

""In Haven, yes," which isn't really the answer Nathan's looking for. But if they are both in Haven right now, why not give this a try. 

"I think I might be willing try." 

So, they order and eat their desserts (Nathan becomes slightly hesitant about all this when Jess expresses distaste for his choice, pancakes), and once again, Nathan takes Jess home. 

Jess smiles encourangingly and leans towards Nathan's cheek. Her lips touch his skin. It felt nice but nothing feels different. Jess leans back and there is disappointment in her eyes. It didn't work then.

"Do you want to break up?" Nathan can't help but ask. A slight feeling of despair engulfs him. He doesn't want to be alone. 

"Not yet, if you don't." 

Nathan smiles slightly, shuts up the part of him that is always talking about waiting for his soulmate and kisses her. They end up making out yet Nathan doesn't spent the night. He's not quite ready for that yet. 

\--- 

Even with Nathan's efforts, the relationship doesn't end up lasting much longer than that. After a few weeks, Jess calls him to come meet her. Nathan brings flowers and coffee, thinking it's another date. But instead, he finds Jess looking slightly sad.

"What?"

"Remember when I said I don't have anyone else in Haven? Well, that person is in Haven now." She shows Nathan her mark. It's beautiful, full of colors. "I'm going back to Montreal." 

Nathan's not quite sure what to say. Things were going OK, so he didn't think to worry. But of course he should've. They're not soulmates.

"I'm happy for you," he says and he means it. 

"I'm sorry to do this. I didn't think I had anything left there. I've really enjoyed our time together."

"Hey, it's OK. You found your soulmate. It's what I want too. I hope you will become very happy. Enjoy the coffee and flowers." 

Jess hugs Nathan, "Thank you." 

Nathan leaves, goes to drown his complicated sorrows at Duke's. Duke's marriage to Evi is over and he might have finally found his actual soulmate, but he still claims to not be so sure about it all. He did only just meet Jennifer. Yet Jennifer was so sure she moved to a different state to be with Duke. Duke still tries to comfort Nathan, bringing up his earlier attitude but it doesn't work that well when Nathan can see the brightness of his hands. Nathan on the other hand is even more convinced that there is someone out there that is right for him. He can still be sad about Jess, though. 

*__* 

#Jordan McKee

Part of Nathan is starting to feel a bit desperate. He's happy for the people around him who have found their own soulmates, yet his own keeps him waiting still. There must be someone for him. He has a mark and everything. Why does he have to keep waiting? He tries being set up once again, hoping something will finally work out for him. 

He meets Jordan McKee, beautiful black haired and clad woman who works as a waitress at a local diner. He takes her out at The Grey Gull, Duke's restaurant. At first they are both a bit shy, not sure how to start. They find a topic when Nathan accidentally pours a little coffee on himself and he has to explain his CIP. He comes back to the table with a cold cloth on his hand. 

"Interesting. So, you don't feel pain?" 

"Nope. It's a genetics thing. My body doesn't process it. It's messed up, but what can you do?" 

Jordan shows her fully gloved hands. Nathan has been slightly curious but hasn't asked about them. 

"My skin is extra sensitive to sunlight. It's called PMLE. My skin is fien during the winter but come Spring, I need to get very covered up if I don't want a rash all over my exposed skin. It's why I'm so pale, " she smiles, "It's not at all to the type of thing you have, but I'm not quite normal either."

"That explains the get-up."

"How long have you had this?" 

"Pretty much always. I've learned to adapt."

"Mine presented when I was a teenager. Wasn't much fun, having to cover up all summer. Kids are mean about stuff like that." 

"Tell me about it." 

After that, their talking starts going quite well. They have similar experiences and there is a certain connection, an understanding between them. 

After the date, Nathan let's Jordan kiss his mark but when nothing happens again, he likes her enough and is starting to be desperate enough to find someone that they decide to continue their relationship. 

\--- 

They last about a year. What ends them is not one of them finding a soulmate, or a huge fight or anything else major. Both of them just feel like it's not working out anymore. Both of them wish each other the best and Jordan decides to leave Haven. It hasn't really been a good town for her, and while they will miss each other, they both know there is someone else who is for them. 

*__* 

Yet another failed relationship for Nathan. He is really struggling with what to do next. He's already in his mid-30, he would like to start a family already but it doesn't seem like his soulmate even is in Haven. He's not sure what to do. 

Then one day, Audrey Parker comes to Haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Audrey arrives to Haven
> 
> Jordan: https://www.health.harvard.edu/allergies/sun-allergy-photosensitivity
> 
> Nathan: http://research.omicsgroup.org/index.php/Congenital_insensitivity_to_pain


	2. Audrey and the Blackened Palm of a High Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey POV of soulmate mark romcom AU  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up fixing some grammar things and fixing a timeline mistake in the Jess section of the Nathan chapter.
> 
> I also meant to update this ages ago, but better late than never.
> 
> Fic Art: https://demisexualnathanvuornos.tumblr.com/post/175788362873/cheek-kisses-and-high-fives-chapter-2-audrey

Audrey Prudence Parker is a 30-something FBI Special Agent living in Boston. Her soulmate mark is a blackened right palm. It's not really a rare mark, most likely from a handshake although Audrey suspects it might also come from a high five. The differences between the two might be minute, and she's always felt too embarrassed to ask someone to try the differences with her, but that's mostly beside the case. It's still black, and that's that for now. She doesn't really concern herself that much with her mark or the supposed soulmate it denotes. She dates, when she has time or interest.

She's never really truly seen a soulmate relationship up close. She is an orphan, so she doubts her parents were soulmates, and there was always something just a little too broken in her that she never got adopted. Fostered, yes, about a dozens different homes over the years, but she never lasted in any of them. So, she takes this who 'soulmate' thing as a suggestion. If it happens, it happens but she's not holding her breath. 

Her mind really isn't changed by the fact that she just broke up with another significant other. She was set up with Chris Brody, a marine biologist, son of a mayor of some small town or another, by her friend Audrey Rosen. Yes, she knows another Audrey. They first bonded with their shared name, especially since they started at the bureau at the same time and they are pretty much the same age. Audrey 2 (Rosen is after Parker alphabetically, so she gets a numeral, as much as she claims to hate it) recently found her own soulmate, Brad, and she's eager to let Audrey finds hers too. Even though Audrey is not as romantic as Audrey 2, their soulmate mark story is cute. Audrey 2's mark was a handprint on her hand. She was walking by the street, minding her own business when she run into Brad, whose hand held onto hers to keep them both from falling. Fate is funny sometimes, because Audrey 2 really should have been wearing gloves at that point, it was so cold already. But if she had, she wouldn't have met Brad. The colors are really beautiful, and Audrey is really happy for her friend. But that doesn't change the fact that her and Chris were a bust. 

Chris didn't appreciate Audrey's work ethic, and even though the sex was good they fought a lot and barely managed to have any proper dates. It's best that that's over now. Except Audrey is having lull at work, and with no one to otherwise occupy her mind, her mind keeps going back to her Forever Project. Finding her parents. 

She became an FBI agent for two reasons, to help people and to have the resources to find her parents. Usually the former keeps her occupied enough, and she's still young enough to usually find other things to occupy her time when it doesn't, but every so often she tries to think of new ways to try to find her parents. But so far, nothing has worked. 

She is thinking through her ideas, wondering what she could try that she hasn't yet. She doesn't really know that much about her own past. She grew up in an orphanage in Ohio but whether her either of her parents are from Ohio, she doesn't know. She doesn't know their names or what they look like. She doesn't really even have any gut feelings about them. No memories to cling to. She doesn't like to dwell on all of this because she doesn't like the mental place those thoughts take her to.

She picks up her phone, thinking that she really needs to call Claire when she sees her reflection. Maybe she should try image search? If her mother or some other relative looks like her, maybe she could find them through that similarity? What does she have to lose? Nothing. She takes a selfie and uploads it into the program, and adds 'Ohio' into the search parameters. At least that's something. 

She leaves the program running, checks the clock and sees it's over 5pm, so she starts packing her things and getting ready to leave. She picks up her phone and dials Claire. 

“Hey, babe. Wanna come drinking at my place tonight? I broke up with Chris.” 

“I told Audrey 2 that you were not a good fit. Despite the image you like to project sometimes, you do not like grumpiness.” 

“It wasn't just that Claire. OK, in many ways he was quite annoying, but he liked kids and wasn't too mushy. I just work too much.” 

“Anyone who doesn't understand the demands of your job is not worth it, Audrey.” 

“I know. That's why it's over.” Audrey is finally at her car, “I need to hang up now. See you tonight? I need some whining time.” 

“Sure, at 8? I'll invite Audrey 2.” 

“Great, thanks! See you later.” 

“Bye!” 

Claire has a weird place in Audrey's life. They met through work, became friends, occasionally they hooked up, tried a relationship a few times but after the last try they are now friends without all those extra complications. Although sometimes that's tricky. Not because of their past but because Claire's a shrink. And she doesn't always manage to keep her shrinking to herself. Audrey doesn't appreciate that. 

Audrey makes her way home through a liquor store, getting some tequila that's good for wallowing. She's not exactly sad about Chris but without an interesting case to occupy her mind now, she feels a bit stuck. Something in her life has to change and soon but she doesn't know what. Maybe she's been in Boston too long. It's been a while since she got to travel for interesting cases. Miami was months ago.

She finally gets home and lazes in front of the TV until it's time to order some take out. She cleans up her place a bit so Audrey and Claire have places to sit and they can eat and drink in peace. She puts away a lot of books to empty her coffee table and then checks her social media as she waits for her friends. She should probably block Chris, but you never know when you might need a marine biologist. God, that sounds kinda pathetic.

She wonders if she should take advice from that old adage 'get over someone by getting with someone else'. But with her state of mind, she's not sure that's a good idea. She decides to write it down on a note. 

_'Do not let them set up you up!!!_

Neither random sex or a relationship is what she needs right now.

Finally, there's a knock on her door. Either it's the food or her friends and either one of those options is good. Turns out it's both. She lets Audrey and Claire in and pays the cute delivery person. 

Once Audrey has put down the Chinese food on the coffee table, Audrey 2 is right there hugging her.

“I am so sorry Chris was a bad choice! I'll find someone better for --” 

But before Audrey 2 can finish her promise, Audrey pulls back and signs 'No' with one firm gesture. Everyone knows that when Audrey pulls out the ASL she really means business. 

“But--” 

Audrey repeats the 'NO' sign, pulls up the note she just wrote, points at it and says verbally, “No!” 

“OK, OK. I just thought you'd like to try someone new.” 

“I don't need someone new right now. You know I'm not looking for my 'soulmate' (she actually uses quotation marks) that seriously anyway. I'm happy for you, but I'm fine with putting that search on hold for an undetermined amount of time.” 

“Listen to Audrey, Audrey. She means it. Today is just for wallowing, not setting people up.” Claire points with her fork as she collects different types of foods on her plate. 

Audrey 2 pulls up her hands in surrender, “Fine. Fine. I have a few candidates in mind for when you change your mind.” 

“No, thanks. I'm not even looking for a fling right now. I'm kinda falling back into my Forever Project.” 

“Audrey! You didn't mention that to me earlier today. Why would you keep that from me?” Claire asks, sounding appelled. 

“Hm, maybe it has something to do with that reaction? Besides, you don't really get my Forever Project.” 

“As a shrink, I do understand--” 

“Yeah, you might 'understand' but you don't get it.” Audrey 2 interrupts. She lost her parents when she was young, and it took her years of foster care to find her way to the Rosens. Who are great parents, but she remembers her biological ones, so she has something to miss. 

Audrey continues from that, “Yeah, you don't know what it's like to be without parents. Yours are textbook soulmates TM, you don't get the need.” 

“Ok, my parents are great, but do they really deserve both 'textbook' and 'trademark' status?” 

“Yes!” both Audreys exclaim at the same time. Then they share a laugh which leaves Claire unamused. 

“Fine, maybe that's true. But I still think we should talk about this. Do you have any new leads? Are you just bored and trying to find something to occupy your time?” 

“Kinda both.” to the annoyance of the other women, Audrey leaves it at that as she eats her kungpao and egg noodles. 

Finally Claire snaps, “What lead could you have?” 

“Well, I'll know more tomorrow but I thought I'd try my luck with finding people who look like me in the FBI databases. I took a selfie and put it out there. You never know, something might come off it.” 

Audrey 2 and Claire share a look. Audrey decides to ignore that and concentrates on eating again. She loves these egg rolls. 

“That sounds really far fetched.” Audrey 2 eventually says. 

“I agree.” 

Audrey just shrugs, “Well, at least it's something. Who knows, I might get lucky. With the search, not like that, Claire.” Claire closes her mouth, clearly deciding to not make a quip about Audrey's word choice. “Oh, well, at least you get how remote a possibility that is.” 

Silence falls again as the women concentrate on eating again. Once the table is only full of empty containers, it's time for the tequila. 

“I know I'm a lesbian, but I really didn't get what you saw in Chris, Audrey. I don't even get why you would set them up, Rosen.” 

“They're both workaholics, and Chris can be nice, beneath his jerky exterior. I really thought they might work, even without the soulmate connection.” Audrey 2 tries to justify herself. 

“Well, he really wasn't interested in giving consideration to my work. But he was cute, and good with kids. The sex was good. It wasn't total waste. Plus he really isn't for all this 'soulmate' stuff either. But we ended up just fighting constantly, so it was no fun.” Audrey says and downs yet another tequila shot. 

“But he was also hot, right?” Audrey 2 clarifies. 

Audrey clinks their shot glasses together “Yes, he was hot. Unfortunately.” 

“I really don't get it. I can understand Brad, Audrey, but I do not understand Chris.” 

Audrey 2's face get a dopey smile at the mention of her boyfriend. “He is so cute, isn't he?” 

“He is, “ Audrey confirms. 

“I just… having your soulmate is so nice, and things are so easy. Or easy is not really the word, we still have to work on the relationship and everything but it just feels right.” Audrey 2 blushes and bites her lip. 

“Aww!” Claire and Audrey say at the same time. 

“So, what's your dating situation, Callahan?” Audrey asks as she turns to look at Claire. 

It's Claire's turn to blush, “I am maybe seeing someone. A doctor, her name is Julia.” 

“Nice!” Audrey says and she feels like high fiveing Claire, except with her soulmate mark, and their lack-ness of same makes her feel awkward about it. 

Well, Audrey 2 doesn't have the same situation and she and Claire high five. Audrey shakes her head mentally unlodge her thoughts. She's happy for Claire. 

“Have you tested it yet?” she manages to ask. 

Claire pulls her sleeve up, where the hand print in her upper arm is still black. 

“Not yet. We're waiting to see where this all goes before testing. But I really like her. So, fingers crossed.” And she does and smiles dopily which is kinda unlike Claire but very cute. 

Audreys both smile back at her. Audrey doesn't really have that much furniture so she's been eating by sitting on the floor and as she sighs she goes to lay down there. She stares at the ceiling until Claire and Audrey 2 join her on the floor. 

“God, I need something to change in my life. I hope I can get some kind of exciting case soon.” 

“But you own't leave Boston for good, right?” Audrey 2 asks. 

Audrey pulls them closer, “And leave my girls behind? Of course not.” 

*** 

The next morning, Audrey Parker makes her way to work with a slight headache and cup of the blackest coffee she could get. The talking and drinking went on way too long for a work night but it had to be done. Now she feels ready to let go of Chris and move on with her life. Whatever that means. 

She comes to work to find a message from her boss that tells her to meet him after lunch. Hopefully that means she has a new case to concentrate on. Her image search program has yet to find anything, so she just leaves it to run on its own. She delves into paper work until it's lunch time and after nice burger and fries, she makes her way to Agent Howard's office. 

“Hi, boss!” 

“Audrey, thank you for making time for me today.” 

Audrey smiles akwardly. It's not like she can say 'no' to her boss. Besides, he should know that she's in between cases right now. 

“Of course, sir,” she says as she sits down in a guest chair. 

“I have a new assignment for you. A prison escape case. Jonas Lester killed a guard on his way out and we need to find him. He will probably make his way to his hometown, and I want you to go there to find him.” 

“Alright, where is it?” 

“Haven, Maine.” 

The name shouldn't mean anything to her. She's been in Maine a few times but not enough for the state to really leave a lasting impression on her. But for some reason, the name connects with her. 

“Sure, I'll just get ready and go there as soon as possible.” 

“Good. You're dismissed.” 

Audrey nods and walks back to her office. She knows that she should be bummed. Sure, she wanted out of Boston, but a case in small town Maine? Not her idea of a good time. The case itself also doesn't seem too complicated. But there seems to be something about that town… 

She opens up the image search program again, pauses it and based on her hunch, she deletes 'Ohio' and replaces it with 'Haven, Maine'. She leaves the program running but she hasn't yet finished gathering her things when the program beeps. 

She feels like she might have heart attack at that sound. She turns around to look what the program found. There is a link to an article, 'Local Woman Missing'. Audrey opens it. The article is in a local paper called Haven Herald and it also contains a picture. The woman is her age and brunette. She could also be _her_. 

Her breathing turns erratic as she dials Claire's number. 

“I found her.” 

“Found who?” Claire sounds tired and grumpy. 

“I found someone who looks like me.” 

“What?!?” suddenly Claire is totally alert. 

Audrey's voice has gone monotone, she's still trying to process her findings. “Her name is Lucy Ripley. She disappeared from a town in Maine in… 1980.” 

“The year you were born.” 

“Yeah.” 

“How did you find someone in Maine?” 

“It's where my next case is. There was something familiar with the town name, so I decided to check it out.” 

“OK, first things first, email me this picture. You need a second opinion. Afterwards, give me some time to pack and get some time off.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I'm coming with you, obviously.” 

“Claire--” 

“You've just found your first connection to biological family, you need me there.” 

Audrey sighs. She is right. “Thank you.” 

“No problem. Besides, someone has to make sure you don't fall for some non-soulmate local cop while you're there.” 

“Claire! I am not looking for anything right now!” 

“I know, that's why you're vulnerable. You know your bi ass doesn't always manage to stay out trouble during out of town cases.” 

Audrey laughs and shakes her head, “You really think I'm gonna someone in Maine?” 

“Small town folks can be deceptively charming.” 

“OK, OK. You can come with me to help me with relative search *and * keep me from randomly falling for the wrong person.” 

“Deal. Give me an hour.” 

*** 

And so, about two hours later, Audrey is making sure she has everything she needs, not just her case file but most importantly the printout of the tiny article about the missing woman, her lookalike Lucy Ripley, and then she and Claire leave for Haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, romcom-esque season 1 of Haven.
> 
> NO in ASL: http://lifeprint.com/asl101/pages-signs/n/no.htm
> 
> The Real Audrey Parker's AU last name comes from the actress' character in Alphas.


	3. Nathan and Audrey Meet (1x1 Welcome to Haven AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended basically being a rewrite/adaptation of Welcome to Haven for this AU.
> 
> There will be one other chapter, now that I'm pretty much done with the introductions, that will be the romcom-y chapter.

Audrey and Claire’s drive to Haven is mostly silent. Audrey can’t get over the fact that she has an actual lead on a relative, based on the family resemblance, a pretty close one. She can tell Claire is doing her very best to not get all shrinky on her before she’s ready. Audrey is barely ready to think about it let alone talk about it. Maybe that is why she almost hits a moose. 

The near miss accident is very distressing and both Audrey and Claire yell when they notice the moose, but Audrey manages to curve the car and hit the railing instead of the moose. They take a moment to calm down and assess the situation when they hear a voice from Audrey’s side of the car and they both jump. 

“Are you guys alright? Need some help?” 

Audrey turns to look at the source of the voice. He's a 30-something guy, probably local, with his soulmate mark, a lip print, right there on his right cheek. In a mostly subconscious move, Audrey pulls a bit of her haie behind her ear, exposing her own mark to this guy who is cute in a very small town Maine way. 

The moment passed and Audrey takes a moment to assess the damage and yeah, she’s not getting her rental deposit back. Damn it. 

“Of course n-“, Audrey starts to say with a smirk before Claire intercepts, 

“Yes, we could use a right to town if you don’t mind.” She can’t trust Audrey to not say anything too sarcastic that will get them left by the side of the road. 

“I can do that,” the man says with a slight smile. His hand touches his own mark, he's probably self conscious about it. He helps them out of the wreck of the car. “Moose can do a lot of damage even when you don’t actually hit them," he comments at the state of their car. 

“Eh, it's a rental. Does this happen often?”Audrey asks. 

“Didn’t you see the signs? They’re all over the roads. It’s a big issue in Maine.” Nathan asks, seemingly questioning the safety of her driving habits. 

“Well, it’s not an issue in Boston,” Audrey says, slightly annoyed. Her body hurts from the crash and she’s feeling cranky and embarrassed. 

“That's fair. So, what brings you to Haven?” 

Audrey digs up her badge, and holding it makes her feel slightly better. “We’re here on FBI business.” 

“Oh. Jonas Lester?” the man asks, clearly having some idea about why the FBI would be in his town. 

“How would you know?” Audrey asks, her suspicions rising. 

The man’s hand moves to his waist where Audrey notices the badge before he even can show it to her. (It’s not the only thing she notices, but she’s not here for that) 

“Detective Nathan Wuornos of Haven PD. I can take you to Lester.” 

“Oh. Good. Thank you." Audrey decides that since they will be colleagues on this case, a proper introduction is in order. "I'm Special Agent Audrey Parker and this is FBI psychiatrist Dr. Claire Callahan." 

Nathan raises his eyebrow at Claire's title but just nods and shows them the way to his car which is parked not far from the scene of their accident, a blue Ford Bronco truck that looks rather old. He helps them both inside the car, Claire at the back, Audrey gets shotgun, and then they are off. To the beach apparently. 

Nathan introduces Audrey (Claire decided to wait at the car) to his father, Chief Garland Wuornos and shows her the decaying body of Jonas Lester. He's near enough the cliff that he might have fallen accidentally to his death but Audrey is not quite sure about that. She wants to deal with this case properly. Maybe then she'll have a better chance of these people telling her what she wants (needs) to know about Lucy Ripley. 

*** 

Nathan is surprised to see a distressed moose running around the road and a strange car that has clearly recently hit the railing. He parks his Bronco to check out the situation. He sees two women in the car who seem very unaccustomed to moose crashes. Luckily, both of them seem physically alright, the other one even seems a bit sarcastic. He sees her, Audrey, notice his soulmate mark (it's really hard to miss) and when she fixes her hair quickly, Nathan can see hers, palm print is not that uncommon soulmate mark type. 

Turns out they are working the same case and since Nathan was just coming from the crime scene of Jonas Lester's death, it will be easy for him to give Audrey and Claire a lift. He's not sure why an FBI psychiatrist is involved but who knows why the FBI does what it does? He'll call the tow truck when he has a minute. 

Audrey seems to have her own particular way of handling cases. Nathan hasn't worked a lot with Feds or the State police, but he has gotten the impression that those types would prefer to handle these types of cases quickly and without hassle. But Audrey really wants to know what happened to Lester, and she's not even too interested in throwing her weight around and doesn't mind Nathan's input on the case.Nathan likes that and is happy to work the case with her, even though his Dad is being an ass about 'wasted resources'. But Haven is a small town, they don’t get exciting cases like this that often. (One of those types of cases was almost personal for Nathan but he doesn't want to think about it.) 

Maybe it was an accident and Lester dropped to his death by himself, but they need to make sure that they have all the facts. Just because Lester was a terrible person, he deserves to have his death properly investigated. 

And he has good vibes about Audrey. It’s nothing to really think about, but a case with her wouldn’t be that bad use of his time. 

*** 

“This doesn’t seem like a particularly tough case. He probably just got drunk and fell of the cliff. This case might not get you very far with the locals. You need to come up with another reason to stay here if you really want to investigate this Lucy Ripley woma," Claire tells her as they are having lunch at The Shiny Scupper. 

”I don’t know. I’m getting weird vibes about this case. It's definitely more than just a drunken accident. There was that mystery hat and a gun. I think the younger Wuornos agrees with me.” 

”Or maybe both of you just want to piss off his father?” Claire had the pleasure of meeting the Chief at the station as they settled in for the duration of the case. “And you think he’s cute.” 

Audrey raises her eyebrow. ”What gives you that idea? Did you notice his SM mark?" She tries to sound dismissive, but Nathan's eagerness to accept her input and work the case with her is a refreshing change of pace and while her eye does keep going in the direction of his mark, she could see it becoming just part of his face. His very nice face. 

"It's definitely hard to miss. But it's still black, so he's available, and I saw you check out other parts of him. It's not the weirdest mark I've seen."

Audrey throws a crumbled napkin at Claire, "I need more than 'someone available'. I'm not looking for anything, I told you that and you promised to keep me from falling for any randos." 

”I know. You’re not the type who is going to find your soulmate in a small town in Maine. But soulmates are about more than attraction and I don't want you doing anything silly because of that. You said you weren't looking for hook ups, either." 

”Fine, maybe there's a little attraction, but I don't get the hook up vibe from him. I'm not even sure he picked up any of the flirting. And can we just not talk about soulmates for a while?” Audrey sounds pleading. 

”So, you were flirting with him?” Claire asks with both accusation and triumph in her voice. 

Audrey holds two fingers very close together, “Fine, maybe a little. Can we move on from that topic now?" 

Claire nods and Audrey mouths a silent 'thanks' and eats a few more fries before she continues. 

“I have some vacation time left. I could use up those days, ask around. They’ll trust me more after I figure out this case. Someone’s got to remember Lucy. She was known enough that her disappearance was noted in the paper. Which reminds me, I need to visit them at some point.” She looks down at her watch, “And that’s it for lunch. Nathan promised to call me if our previous findings panned something out which doesn't seem to be the case but he might come pick us up anyway." 

”OK. I’ll come to the station and check out Lester’s rap sheet and see if anything pops up. But remember, no flirting with the locals except if it helps you find this Lucy woman.” 

”Fine.” Audrey crosses her fingers in a promise and sighs. 

*** 

Nathan does pick them up from the Scupper and drops of Claire at the station before he and Audrey continue their way to meet up with possible witnesses or suspects. They found a hat from the cliff where Lester fell that belongs to Conrad Brauer, who does handiwork for Marion Caldwell, the owner of an antique shop. Nathan knows the people involved, which is especially good with Conrad who's a vet with PTSD and personal space issues. He was also one of the victims of the scam that took Lester to jail in the first place. Very viable candidate. While Nathan talks to Conrad outside, Audrey goes inside to talk with Marion, check Conrad's alibi and whatever else she might find out. 

If Marion knows something, she's not telling it to her right now. Her being too open about the crimes she's dealt with in Santa Barbara probably didn't help, scared her and her boyfriend. Luckily other evidence has panned out for Nathan. 

"Damn it. The gun trace came through. I know the previous owner." 

"Previous?" 

"Duke Crocker, a friend of mine, registered it as stolen. Maybe he can tell us more about it." 

"So, you didn't get anything from Conrad?" 

"Didn't change his alibi and Marion confirmed it. They might still be involved, but we can't prove it yet." 

They drive to the harbor as Audrey calls Claire to check whether she has any insights. Apparently Lester might have had a partner, but there's no information who it could be. Audrey keeps that in mind for the future. As they drive around town, Audrey really looks at it for the first time. It is a really beautiful town. Maybe that's why her mother was here. Wonder if her father is also here? 

_"Do you like pancakes? We have really good pancakes." _Nathan suddenly asks.__

____

____

_"What about lobster? Isn't Maine famous for lobster?"_

_"I don't like lobster. I really like pancakes."_

Audrey lets out a laugh. Nathan is an odd man. "Yeah, I might have some pancakes with you later. Once we solve this case." Audrey thinks that is allowed flirting, since Nathan started it. She glances at Nathan, sees his no-SM cheek, and wonders whether it was flirting at all? Anyway, she didn't start it. Nathan has a nice little smile on his lips though. 

They arrive at the harbor, and Nathan steps aboard a huge ship and starts yelling, "Duke!" 

Audrey looks around the boat, lots of boxes and suspicious stuff. "What does your friend do, exactly?" 

Nathan shrugs, "He calls himself an importer." 

"Riiight." 

"That's clearly my cue," a man with long brown hair appears from inside the ship. "What do you want, Nathan?" he asks with the tone of someone who is slightly annoyed.

"A gun you reported stolen was found at the scene of Jonas Lester's death. Any idea how it got there?" 

"Well... now that you mention it, Lester was interested to do some business with me but I declined. My gun might have gone missing at the same time." 

"What type of business?" Nathan asks with a tone that says he knows exactly what type of business. 

Duke smirks, "The type I do not engage in.” 

”That’s nice and vague,” Audrey comments. 

”Canada or Mexico?” Nathan asks for clarification. 

”Either was fine, but he wasn’t going to get a ride from me to either.” 

”Hey, did he happen to mention some partner? Was it a one way trip for one, or…?” Audrey asks when she remembered Claire’s comment. 

Duke shrugs, “There was no mention of anyone else.” 

”OK, thanks,” Nathan says as he departs from the boat. 

”Hey, Nate! Jennifer wants you come to dinner soon. She worries about your eating for some reason. You can bring your new partner with you, if you want.” 

”I’ll think about it,” Nathan says as they walk back to Nathan’s car. “You really don’t have to worry about going. He was just being polite.” 

”If I’m still here, I might still take him up on the offer.” 

”You’re thinking of staying a while? Why?” 

Audrey takes a moment to think about what to say. The Lucy Ripley article is still safely in her wallet. “I’ll tell you about it when we get the pancakes,” is what she settles on. Nathan smiles and seems appeased by that. 

He helps her in to his car again but this time Audrey closes the door on his fingers. She’s really apologetic about it but Nathan just looks at his hand and sighs, _“It’s fine. I didn’t feel."_

That reaction is really weird. She hasn’t gotten ‘tough guy’ vibes from him but that’s really painful. Is there something going on. 

”I’ll explain over pancakes,” Nathan says and Audrey is pretty sure he’s actually flirting now. 

*** 

*** 

Nathan’s not sure how to continue with the case. #Until they figure out who Lester's partner was, they have little leads beyond circumstantial. 

He's also not quite sure what to do with Audrey. He likes her. Doing the case with her has been fun, and suprisingly smooth. They have a similar sense of humor and she's willing to have pancakes with him! People don't always appreciate pancakes enough. And her palm is still black, so she hasn't found her soulmate either. And she was thinking of staying, although Nathan doesn't know why, yet. She seems really interesting, but Nathan is still raw from all his previous failures that he's not sure he's quite ready to try anything. Not that he's at all sure Audrey is actually interested. 

Audrey comes back to the office from talking to Claire and getting herself another coffee (black, just like he likes it too), which interrupts Nathan's thoughts on relationships. He really wants to solve this case. He picks up an updated list of Lester's known associates, trying to see if anyone would pop up this time. Maybe it's the smell of coffee, but something might be clicking. 

”Are there any Fords involved in this case?” 

”Marion is dating and moving to Santa Barbara with Ted Ford. Why?” 

”He's on the list. We need to find him-” 

”Do you think he might have killed Lester for some reason?” 

”It's possible. He's new in Haven.” 

”What's that supposed to mean?” Audrey quirks her eyebrow as they are leaving to station for Marion's shop. 

”Just that I don't know him and didn't think of him before now. His name being on that list makes him suspicious, not him not being from Haven.” 

”Alright.” 

When they get to the shop, the door is closed even though it shouldn't. 

”Do you think Ted might have stolen Marion's money? She did just inherit her mother. Maybe that was why Ted was cosying up to her. And maybe Marion found out and is confronting him about it?” Audrey theorizes. 

”I have her address, let's go there.” 

When they get there, they find Conrad and Ted holding guns to each other while Marion yells, clearly betrayed. 

The situation is chaotic, and Nathan gets shot when he pushes Conrad out of the way of Ted's shooting. Audrey takes care of Ted in the confusion. Nathan drives everyone to the police station despite Audrey's concern over him getting shot. They put all of them in different cells before Nathan finally lets Audrey drive him to the hospital to get checked out. 

Once there, Audrey looks with confusion at Nathan's calmness and the way everyone just accepts that. It seems like the bullet just grazed his arm, which is good but there is still something different going on here. When an older woman comes to see Nathan in his hospital room, Audrey thinks it's best for her to go deal with the rest of the case. Before that Nathan does introduce her to his Mom, Elizabeth, and he promises to help with the paper work once they let him leave the hospital. 

Audrey interviews all three people involved separately. It seems that Ted and Lester were planning on stealing Marion's money but after breaking out of prison to make sure Ted wasn't cutting him out of the deal, Lester came back to Haven and got into a fight with Ted. Conrad was up on the cliff, meaning to confront Lester but only seeing Ted there. The next day he found out Lester had died but not Ted's actual involvement, until Marion noticed that all her money was gone. Marion and Conrad were let go and Ted has a long trial ahead of him. 

*** 

Nathan is back to work on the next day and like he promised, he does his best to help with the paper work despite having his arm in a sling. Audrey is dying to ask what the thing about his reactions are, but she feels like that's something Nathan will tell when he's ready. 

During lunch, his Mom comes to the station to bring them some pancakes and Nathan's whole face lights up like a little kids. (Audrey was right, she barely even notices the soulmate mark anymore) His mother makes a note of her own black SM but Nathan just tells her to go bother his Dad instead. Elizabeth just smiles and gives the top of his head a kiss like he was still a little boy and Nathan's embarrasment is cute. Her shirt falls away a little and Audrey can see her brightly colored soulmate mark. It's beautiful. She looks down at her own hand. It's still black. And she never had any moment like Nathan is having with his mother right then. She's not sure which she is more envious about. 

”So. Pancakes.” 

”Yeah. You're going to love these, Mom's pancakes are the best.” 

”I bet.” 

For a moment they just concentrate on eating and he is right, the pancakes are divine. Almost better than cupcakes. 

But soon it seems they both remember their promises. 

”Your Mom is great. I'm actually thinking of staying because of my own.” Audrey says quietly and doesn't look at Nathan. She feels oddly shy, she doesn't usually talk about these things with anyone both Rosen and Claire. She digs up the article she found. 

Nathan takes the article from her and she can see it when he notices the resemblance. 

”I'm a free agent, you could say. An orphan. This is the first lead I've ever had to my parents. It's from _The Haven Herald_. I wanna stay here and find out what people know about her.” 

”I don't remember her. I'm sorry, I wish I did. I was too young back then.” Nathan sounds genuinely apologetic, like he wishes he could fix this lack in her life. ”Dad or Mom might know. Laverne (Haven PD's dispatch lady). You need to meet up with the Teagues, they still run the paper. I'm sure you'll find some answers.” He gives the article back to her, careful not to touch her. 

Then Nathan points at his shot shoulder, and wiggles his the fingers of that same hand, the ones she hit with his car door. 

”It's called CIP, congenital insensitivity to pain. It kinda varies in intensity over time, but for the most part, I don't feel pain. My body doesn't process it.” 

”So, car door, a bullet. It means nothing to you?” 

”I wouldn't put it quite like that, but essentially.” 

”Doesn't 'congenital' mean...” 

”It means 'from birth', but yeah, it's hereditary. I got it from my biological father.” 

”Bio--” 

”The Chief is my father, he's just not the biological one. Let's just say, she didn't have a happy first marriage. But then she found her soulmate and everything is great.” 

”So, I guess you really believe in them, huh?” Audrey tries to sound dismissive, her latest relationship a bust and her own feelings about their accuracy uncertain. 

Nathan falls quiet, finishes his pancake and then looks at her. He has really intense blue eyes. 

”How can I not? My biological father was a piece of work, and the relationship was terrible. Mom is really happy with Dad and even though he doesn't like to show it, my Dad's really happy too. I've tried having relationships, although I now know they're not really for me, not until I find the one,” Nathan points at his soulmate mark, then he shrugs, ”although part of that is just how I work.” 

Audrey's not quite sure what the last point means (and Nathan himself looks like he wishes he hadn’t said it) but she still nods. ”I'm not that sure. I guess, I'm not necessarily looking for the 'one' right now. If it happens, great, if it doesn't, fine. I'll manage. But I really am not looking for anything right now.” 

”I get that. The whole thing should be more natural. Why rush it? If it happens, it happens.” 

”I guess you get people rushing you a lot?” Audrey asks before she can stop herself and she sees the annoyance cross over Nathan's face. 

”Yeah. That's one reason why I gave up dating.” 

They fall silent. Audrey guesses there’s more to it than Nathan is willing really say right now. She decides to concentrate on figuring out her plan on finding her mother, rather than this weird dating discussion. 

Meanwhile, Nathan wonders if he said too much. He’s not ready to get into the intricacies of his romantic past and sexuality. 

But it seems like they might have time for all that later. Both of them are secretly happy about that.


	4. Separate Dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey eats Chinese takeout with Claire while wondering about Lucy Ripley and what she means.
> 
> Nathan has dinner with Jennifer and Duke, and relationships are discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic keeps becoming more extensive than I think it will. I haven't updated this in ages, and this will be more of a hangout chapter. No plot, just Audrey dealing with her Mommy issues while I properly establish Nathan as demi even in this soulmate marks AU. 
> 
> I have a pretty good idea about how to structure and what happens in the rest of the fic, so hopefully I'll manage to finish this one soon. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“So, you’re really going to stay here a while?” Claire asks as she’s tidying up Audrey’s motel room. Audrey can be surprisingly messy even in a tiny space. 

They are having takeout Chinese for dinner, celebrating the solving of the Jonas Lester case. 

”I mean, I do have a lot of vacation time I haven’t used. And I could take a leave, if I have to,” Audrey says before she stuffs some more egg noodles in her mouth. 

”Are you sure that’s really wise? It really won’t do anything for your career,” Claire points out as she eats a spring roll. 

”My career?” Audrey laughs. Not that she thinks worrying about her career is silly. Sh’es just surprised that that would be the route Claire took first. 

”C’mon, how much crime can happen in a small town like this? If you’re here, you might lose out on a bunch of interesting cases.” 

”Yeah, but none of those cases will lead me to my Mom. To my ‘possible’ mom,” she quickly corrects. She knows enough legalese to always obfuscate things. 

Claire sits next to Audrey on the bed, ”I know. But, Audrey, the odds of anyone knowing anything here aren’t that great.” 

”There was an article that claimed she went missing. That means she was here long enough to make some impact, and there is probably a police report. That case file might still be here. It’s more than I’ve ever had before. I have to stay and explore every avenue I can.” 

Claire gives her that shrink look that Audrey hates, but she lets her analyze her. “OK,” she relents but then she sighs, “I guess, a part of me is worried about what you’ll find. Apparently she disappeared from Maine, but ended up in Ohio with you, then gave you up. Maybe she’s not worth finding. I just, I want you to be prepared for what you might find.” 

Audrey digs into the final pieces of her food, thinking it all over. She’s been waiting for answers for 30 years. She’s gone over every possibility in her head. She has no illusions about who her mother might be. She didn’t keep her, and she never came to rescue her. She probably had a reason. Audrey needs to know what that reason is. 

She looks at Claire, ”I’m sure. I need to find answers. I just want to know, no matter how awful it will be.” 

Claire sighs again, and pulls Audrey in to her arms, ”OK. I’m gonna be here for you with this. OK? I’m gonna take a few days, stay with you, and then you should call me for all updates. Deal?” 

Audrey smiles, “Deal.” 

Possibly in an effort to change the mood, Claire asks with mock innocence, “Is any part of your desire to stay about that local cop, who I assume is rather cute for a man?” 

Audrey groans good naturately, ”Shut up.” 

”Maybe you should ask him what to do here as a tourist!” 

”I did hear about some mention of a moose gallery or something.” 

”I’m pretty sure that would be a farm.” 

”Whatever. I’ll ask tomorrow when I go talk to Chief Wuornos. He was briefly mentioned in the article, so he must know something.” 

”Good. You have your first step all laid out. That’s good.” 

Claire raises her Coke can, and Audrey clinks it with hers. 

After that, they concentrate on finishing their dinner, before Claire goes to her own room for the night. Audrey falls asleep in front of the TV, dreaming of the woman in the picture, and a sarcastic guy with blue eyes. 

*_* 

At the same time, at the Cape Rouge, Nathan has fallen into deep thought. He’s done with his dinner, and Jennifer and Duke have sneaked into the kitchen, ostensibly to come back with the desert, but Nathan knows they have gotten caught up in making out. It’s very typical for them, and Nathan doesn’t mind. 

He keeps thinking of the past few days. Of how nice it was to have a partner. He’s glad that Audrey is staying. He’s not quite sure what that means, though. 

”Nate, am I a good kisser?” a pleading voice interrupts his thoughts. 

”I don’t remember,” Nathan says, his brain realizing the voice belongs to Duke and the words leave his mouth before he can really think about it. Then his brain finally connects and he looks at Duke with a confused face. “What? Why are you asking?” 

Duke has taken a very dramatic pose, his hands over his heart, and looking fake sad. “That hurts, Nathan. I thought I meant more than that to you.” 

Nathan rolls his eyes. It’s been well over 10 years since they last kissed. A lot of the details of their romantic relationship have been drowned under the knowledge of how much better they are as friends and how terrible they were together. He thought Duke was completely over them too. He doesn’t know why he would bring it up now. 

”Seriously, Duke, why are you asking? Did Jennifer complain? Because I thought you two had plenty of practice with each other. Including just now.” 

”Oh. Did you need something from the kitchen just now, or…” 

”No, you just always end up making out.” 

Duke makes a finger gun with one hand, ”Right you are.” Then he sits down next to Nathan at the table. “OK, so I did have an actual reason to bring up your dating history.” 

Nathan raises his eyebrow, apprehensive about what’s coming. 

”When was the last time *you* kissed someone?” 

”Oh for fu—“ 

”In my defense, this is mostly coming from Jen. And there are rumors.” 

”What? What rumors? And don’t blame this on Jen.” 

”About your new partner.” 

”Audrey is not my new partner. Yes, she’s going to stay a while but that has nothing to do with me. We might not even work together. She might not want to do local cop stuff. She has a reason to stay here that has nothing to do with work.” 

”Really?” Duke asks, sounding both skeptical and interested. 

Nathan shrugs, realizing he might have said too much, ”Yeah. So, everyone should just stop trying to set me up with people. Especially with people who are just visiting Haven.” 

A part of Nathan thinks of Jess and Jordan, both of whom are far away from both Nathan and Haven. 

”That’s not a good plan, even if I wasn’t demi.” 

Nathan had been surprised to figure out how he was different when it came to how he saw this soulmate thing, and why. Of course, a part of him suspected it, after everyone around him paired up just to pair up, not wanting to wait for their soulmates. Nathan did that a few times, and while his relationships weren’t terrible, exactly, yet there was always something that felt off about them to him. He didn’t quite understand the need to be in relationships, to just hook up with people, purely out of a desire to not be alone. Even with Jordan, their need to be together and then their break up seemed to affect them differently. Maybe that’s why they broke up. Because Nathan can’t settle like most people. 

Because Nathan is demisexual. He had been surprised that there needed to be a term for that, for the inability to feel attraction without an established emotional bond, but Nathan knows it’s true. He knows now that that is how he works, but not everyone does. 

”Sorry, Nate, you’re right. I just want to make sure you won’t forget about me when you leave Haven with your soulmate.” 

”You’re a lot more likely to leave Haven than I am.” 

Suddenly, Jennifer appears from the kitchen, ”Boys, stop it. Duke, leave Nathan’s love life alone. Nathan, Duke’s not leaving anywhere, because I like Haven. Now, eat your pastries from Rosemary’s.” 

Nathan smiles at Jennifer, and takes his pastry. Jennifer sits down on Duke’s lap, and Nathan’s not sure whether that’s conscious or not, but Duke’s right hand disappears under Jen’s shirt, right where Nathan knows one of her hand print mark resides. Duke takes his pastry with his left hand, smiles and then kisses Jennifer with frosting on his lip. They both giggle, momentarily forgetting Nathan is even there. 

It makes Nathan’s heart ache. It’s not about Duke or Jennifer, but about what they have together, what still keeps eluding Nathan. Nathan touches his own mark absentmindedly. He half fakes a cough (a piece of pastry might have ended up in the wrong throat), and Duke and Jen disentangle from each other, Jen is blushing and Duke looks slightly smug. 

”This was a lovely dinner, but it’s time for me to go home. Thank you for the hospitality.” 

Nathan hugs Jennifer and they make initial plans for a hang out, just the two of them. They’re friends, and there are movies and Slim Jims that duke doesn’t enjoy, so they have occasional movie nights at Nathan’s place. 

Nathan and Duke also hug, but it’s a bit more awkward. Duke isn’t much for hugs, and tonight’s discussion didn’t end the best way. 

”You’ll find someone,” Duke tells him when the hug is over, and Nathan tries to give Duke a reassuring smile. 

”Maybe,” is all Nathan feels up to saying. 

During his drive home, Nathan passes the Over the Way B&B, and he vaguely wonders whether Audrey is already asleep. Probably. He makes a mental note to himself to check out what the department has on Lucy Ripley first thing in the morning. He really hopes Audrey can find who she’s looking for, and he wants to help.


End file.
